Mae MacDonald's Sleepover
Mae MacDonald's Sleepover is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2016. Plot Louisa McIntyre arrives at Mae MacDonald's house with her bag. Mae asks her why she is here; Louisa questions if she forgot about the sleepover, however Mae tells her she's not invited anymore. Afterwards, she sighs and lets her in, giving her once chance, or else she will humiliate her. Freya Clifton says "hey" to her, while Mae tells the girls not to welcome an uninvited guest. Meanwhile, Harry Smith cannot get any sleep, and it doesn't help that he's roasting and hungry for biscuits. He fantasises about Grace Smith and Liam Smith being locked up in Doonatel Prison for letting him starve. He then decides to man up and do something about it, so he decides to see if The Confidential Cuties Club have any biscuits. He goes in his drawer and grabs out a bear costume, which he wears to disguise himself in case he gets caught. Harry climbs over the wall and crawls through Mae's garden. He notices Malcolm MacDonald has finally built her new treehouse, which he climbs up to. Being inside the treehouse, he feels jealous that Mae has such a great treehouse; he then finds a whole tin of biscuits! He eats about half of them, and stuffs a few in his pocket for future consumption. He then notices Mae and her friends are coming up to the treehouse, so he hides in the wardrobe. Mae's mother Susan MacDonald bursts in and tells the girls to go to sleep, including her "little Mae-Mae". Mae tells her to shut up. Afterwards, she tells everyone they will have to sleep on the floor, while she gets to sleep on the top of the treehouse's bunk bed. The girls are angered about this; Louisa says she should be in the bottom since she's second in command. Mae angrily accepts this. Christine Peel is unhappy, and decides to quit The Confidential Cuties Club, storming out of the treehouse with her bag. Gail Webster screams when she sees a mouse, running over to the wardrobe. She then does an accidental fart, which Harry unfortunately gets a whiff of. Mae and Louisa try to explain it's only a mouse, though Gail cannot sleep with a mouse. Luckily, the mouse escapes. Mae decides to share her snacks, with everyone getting two biscuits, except from Louisa who gets three and Mae who gets four. She opens the tin, only to find nothing but a few crumbs! She rages, asking whoever stole the biscuits to own up. No one owns up, with Natasha Sagdiyev suspecting it was the mouse. Harry quietly giggles. Mae does not believe Natasha's theory and says no one will be getting anything to eat until whoever ate them owns up. Everyone gets in their camp beds. Mae tells them she will put KidBop on, much to everyone's excitement. Meanwhile, Harry is covering his ears as will.i.steal's new single The Chick is Mine plays. Due to the unresponsive screen on Mae's Eyephone, she accidentally changes the radio station to RockDio, which is playing The Murderers! Harry laughs in joy while Natalie Skelly walks out with her bag in anger, thinking Mae is trying to annoy her guests. She sighs and changes the radio station back. Harry was starting to feel bored without his Eyephone, uncomfortable due to having to stand up and ear-tortured by KidBop and the girls yelling at each other over minor things. He accidentally moves the door a tiny bit, making a creak sound. Louisa squeals in shock, while Freya Clifton explains it was probably the wind. Harry eats more biscuits, making a crunch sound. Louisa again squeals; Mae and Freya tell her she's interrupting the "amazing music". He accidentally does a huge fart. Louisa squeals another time, while Mae says she didn't hear anything. Freya, sick of Louisa interrupting, storms out with her bag. Louisa and Gail follow suit. Afterwards, Mae becomes suspicious there is someone in the wardrobe; she opens it and finds Harry in his boxers (with the bear costume next to him)! She punches him on the face and threatens to say to his parents that he was perving on her and her friends. Harry threatens to tell everyone at Colham High School about her being bossy during it. They then agree to let it slide if they don't tell on each other. Despite all of the chaos, she allows him to stay at the treehouse for the night with her due to both of them being too tired to go back into their houses. He oddly accepts the offer. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes